The disclosure relates to a planet web for connecting two planet web cheeks to form a planet wheel space of a planet carrier of a planetary gear, wherein the planet web has, in the axial direction of the planet carrier, a cavity delimited by peripheral walls. The disclosure additionally relates to a casting core for the manufacture of such a planet carrier and to a method for manufacturing a planet carrier in a casting mold.
A planet web of the generic type is known from CN 200986018Y. The planet carrier described in this utility model has three planet carriers, which are arranged distributed in the peripheral direction and have a cavity delimited by peripheral walls. This cavity helps to reduce the weight in relation to known solidly configured planet webs.
The object of the disclosure is to define a planet web for a planet carrier, in addition to a correspondingly configured planet carrier, and also to define a casting core and a method for manufacturing such a planet carrier, which casting core/method is improved in relation to the prior art, in particular from a production engineering aspect.